


Stargazing

by sunraysinthesea



Series: Udo [4]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent 2: Mistress of Evil
Genre: Anxiety, Dark fey, F/M, Fae/Human - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I literally couldn't tell Big Dipper apart from The Serpent until my friend told me dhdhdj, Stargazing, The pacing didn't turn out the way I was hoping it to be smh, my anxiety was acting up so I wanted to whip something up from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunraysinthesea/pseuds/sunraysinthesea
Summary: When your immense amount of stress started taking a toll on you mentally and physically, you decided to do something about it. Visiting Moors to be educated about the stars and crying your heart out on top of a cliff seems to do the trick.





	Stargazing

It feels like the world was placed on your shoulders recently.

Your body aches all over as if you have been sleeping for the past decade, which, considering the amount of time you spend sleeping lately, would be appropriate. There were times you almost slept entire days off, had it not been for the people that had to barge into your room to wake you because you haven't been responding to their calls. Some would give you concerned looks, but all you would give them was a dismissive wave of your hand and an acceptable excuse. 

Not only was your sleep schedule was all over the place, so was your eating habits, be it timing or quantity-wise. Some days eating too much, some days too little.

Sigh. Stress sure is doing a number on you.

Your body constantly on edge, your mind being attacked by intrusive thoughts, yet you tell no one. Perhaps it is the feeling of not wanting to burden anyone, additionally, talking about it just makes you feel worse. Not being able to pinpoint what made you feel this way was plain frustrating, but you had half the mind to assume it was the result of bottling up your feelings and trying to shoulder everything by yourself.

Suprisingly, it does not affect your daily life as much as you thought it would, though it does not feel pleasant to live purely relying on muscle memory and previously set routines done on repeat. 

Deciding to take a breather, you make your way to Moors. 

By the time you reach your destination, the sky was beginning to darken. You stroll through the woods, not paying attention to where you were going, passing flower fields, lakes, meadows and the like, and the stunning scenery helps to put your mind at ease a little. 

Soon, you felt a familiar tingle in your legs. Taking that as your cue to rest, you decided that was enough walking for today as you made your way towards the riverside. You sat on a big rock that was overlooking the river, legs dangling towards the water. You do not realize for how long you have been staring mindlessly at the water in your daze, but the moment you lift your head to look at the sky, you are greeted with numerous fairies flying above, the pitch-black sky making it easier for you to see the fairy dust they leave behind as they roam around freely. Their giggles fill the air like melodies from a music box as they whizz past you. Combined with the sound of the rustling leaves and gushing water, you find yourself unwind. 

With your legs still dangling towards the river, you change into a laying position, making it easier for you to admire the twinkling sky. Fortunately, it's a cloudless night, you can see stars in their full glory. Your face morphs into a soft smile as you try to pick out any constellations you know of. 

Not too long after your hunt began, the familiar sound of wings fluttering reach your ears, accompanied by a wind that nips at your face. You crane your head back a bit to meet with Udo's gaze, said Fae standing on his tip-toes, careful not to step on your hair sprawled out on the rock, leaning down to take a better look at your face, his hair falling over his shoulders, framing his face. He looked more like a butterfly than a bird--if he could be called that-- in this position. 

"You look good from every angle, huh?" You mutter as you sit up, giving him enough place properly stand. He takes a few steps to stand by your side, putting a hand on top of your head--a habit he acquired over the time you two had spent together. 

"You seem troubled." There is a questioning tinge to his voice like he isn't sure what to do. 

"Yeah, not exactly having the time of my life these days." You deliver your reply with a sheepish grin. 

"Do you... Wish to speak about it?" 

His careful way of asking reminds you of a craftsman handling delicate glass. You shake your head with a smile. 

Udo stands there unblinking for a moment, his eyebrows scrunched uncharacteristically as if contemplating something. Then, his expression melts away. 

"Come." he reaches for your hand and pulls you up, causing you to yelp, picking you up and immediately taking off. Your arms wrap around his neck instinctively, making him pull you a little bit closer in response. 

He lands on top of a cliff and sets you down without letting go of your hand. He leads you to the edge, sits down with his legs dangling down, gesturing you to do the same. After you plop down next to him, he speaks. 

"This is where I teach the little ones how to fly. Considerably high, and it has a lovely view of both the forest and the sky. An acceptable place for stargazing, I reckon." 

Although he does not say it out loud you can sense that he wishes to console you in his own way. Your expression softens even more if possible, and you whisper a meek 'thank you' as you redirect your gaze to the night sky once more. 

Your eyes wander around in silence until you spot a familiar cluster of stars, and you inhale sharply. 

"Udo, look!" You point at the constellation with the shape of a hook. "Ah, I see it every year around this time. It usually appears when I can no longer see the moon. I still haven't figured out which constellation that is, though... But from what I remember from the star maps, it looks like The Serpent!" 

"The Big Dipper, you mean?" he asks, eyebrows raised, the humorous glint in his eyes ever so present. 

"What? No. No way! It looks nothing like that! The Big Dipper is more... You know... Rectangular?" Remembering the shape you saw in the maps, you try to draw it in the air. "... Kinda like that? But see, with this one, although the hook part is more prominent, when you take the stars above it into account, doesn't it look like The Serpent?"

You scoot closer to him so you both see eye to eye. You point to the stars again, this time slowly connecting the dots so he would be able to match them up as well. "See?" 

He shakes his head and sighs, then takes your chin in his hand to crane your head the right way. You tense, feeling your heartbeat accelerate. He leans down a bit so he could show you from your perspective, your cheeks almost touching. 

"You shouldn't take the brightest stars and just consider them a shape. Although the shape is upside down because of our positions, the 'hook' you see are the tail and one of the Big Dipper's back legs." he points a finger at said constellation again. "See, there are paler stars next to it. If you tilt your head to the left a bit, it looks more like a rectangle, yes? There," he points to a little farther to the right, "is a little triangle. And that is the face." 

He is right. It does. 

"Oh. Well, that's years worth of mystery solved, I suppose?" You scratch your neck sheepishly. "Also, thank y--" Air leaves your lungs as you turn to face him. 

He is so close. 

His eyes widen slightly, and for a moment, he looks just as surprised as you are. Then, with his eyes closed, he leans his forehead against yours, releasing a breath you didn't know he was holding, his wing unconsciously curling around you, leaning you further against him. 

He is warm. 

"You had me worried... I have been restless enough with the merchants telling me how the Kingdom's ambassador was seemingly unwell. We have been accompanying each other long enough for me to be able to discern your emotions, your eyes were tired like I have never seen back at the river. I am glad they got their usual twinkle back now." 

It takes a while to process his words, and they are enough to make tears flood your eyes making you bite down on your lower lip to choke down a sob. Not trusting yourself enough to speak just yet, you let out an affirmative hum. He strokes your hair lovingly as you cry out all the emotions you have been bottling up for so long. It feels _euphoric_ not having to put up a front. Bundled up in his arms and his warmth, you feel safer than ever. 

The last thing you hear before you doze off is the distant humming of a familiar melody.


End file.
